


I Can Save You

by CocoSmolBean



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: Arkham Asylum, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:24:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoSmolBean/pseuds/CocoSmolBean
Summary: Jim Gordon and Barbara Kean are your parents, and you are 14 years old. But one day, when your parents come home, they find your babysitter dead at your feet. Half a year later, you meet a charismatic red-head who is determined to set you free of the shackles of society.





	1. Prologue

_Click * Click * Click_

 

Your babysitter won't just settle on one channel, she just keeps on flicking through the same ones over and over again. It's really starting to get on your nerves. Your parents, Barbara Kean and Jim Gordon, don't think that a 14 year old like you can handle being at home alone. 

You take a deep breath, trying to rid the unnatural urges that are in your body, and trying to keep yourself at bay from the side of you that has little to no self-control. The side of you that scares you, and puts very graphic and disturbing images into your mind. She appears, like the devil on your shoulder, only to try and talk you into doing things that your father locks people up for committing.

 

_Click * Click * Click_

 

Your brain feels like it's liquefying. The energy it takes to keep your sane side in control and your second personality locked up is draining. You sometimes find yourself in class, fantasising about stabbing the teacher in the eye with your scissors, or in the hand with your pencil. Anything that would make them stop talking. Your second personality was always just begging you to let her take control, so that she could put the both of you out of your misery.

"Y/N!" You hear the babysitters voice shout, and you roll your eyes as you turn your head to look at her, only to be met with her glare.

"What?" You snap, and she scoffs.

"Were you even listening to me?" She asks, disbelief written all over her face.

"Hmm, let me think..." You say, putting a finger on your chin in mock thought before finally answering, "Nope!"

"You keep this up, and you'll get a smack across the jaw." She threatens, making you giggle. Every letter she speaks is more strength that helps to deteriorate your control against your other personality, and boy is your other side _waiting_ for the opportunity to pounce.

 

_Click * Click * Click_

 

Boy how you wish you could just take that TV remote and bash her head in with it. You could imagine the scenario right now. Well... your other side could, and she sure as hell didn't mind showing it to you either!

"What did you just say to me?" You ask, amusement in your voice and on your face. 

"If you don't start showing me the respect I deserve, then I'm going to have to put you in your place." She said, her face filled with fury. But you just had to sass her.

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear you over all of the bullshit!" You said, laughing at the end. But your babysitter just stood up and stormed over to you, grabbing your upper arm and yanking you up before backhanding you, instantly shutting you up and making your face fall.

"See? Already making progress!" She said with a smile, and as she turned away, you felt it. The swap. You were no longer in control, but rather, the other you.

"Your right." You muttered in a monotone voice as the babysitter sat back in her chair, looking at you with a smile and the thought that you were finally on the same page, "I am making progress." You hissed before grabbing a lamp off of the nearest coffee table and pouncing on her, smashing it against her.

She yelled out in pain but that only encouraged you, and you found yourself yanking her onto the ground before straddling her again and swinging the lamp across her face again. You don't know how many times you bashed her skull, you had blacked out. But you do remember hearing footsteps, and then hearing the gasp of your parents.

The thick, warm, crimson blood running down your face was what Jim caught first, then his eyes went down to the lamp in your blood coated hand, drenched in the sticky substance. But then, the part he wishes he never found. The part he wishes he never would have seen, the part that has never stopped playing inside of his head and has haunted him non stop...his daughter on top of the dead body of her babysitter with the bashed in and definitely not recognisable face.

He hoped that he was just seeing things! He prayed that he was finally having a psychotic break from the pressure of the job! But alas, no he wasn't, his daughter was just mentally ill.

Barbara on the other hand was just in pure shock. How would she get that stain out of the carpet? The splatters of blood on her furniture, could they be removed? The lamp, it was definitely not salvageable! But the reality of the situation eventually sunk in, and she realised what would happen.

"Y/N baby... what did you do?" Barbara croaked out, slowly stepping towards her still daughter who was just staring at them blankly.

"I..I..I don't know..." You muttered, finally coming back to reality and standing up. You then looked up at your mum, smiling at her being home before going and hugging her, "Your home!"

"What the hell, Y/N?!" Jim yelled at you, coming and shoving you away from Barbara, who glared at his harshness.

"What's wrong, dad?" You asked, and the confused puppy expression on your face showed both him and Barbara that you really didn't know what was wrong, and that's what made him cave.

"What did you do?" He asked you, tears pricking eyes. But all you did was look down in shame. 

"It wasn't me." You whimpered out.

"Then who was it?" Barbara asked, deciding to entertain you as she came to stand in front of you. She wasn't that much taller then you, so she didn't have to kneel down.

"It was her." You said, and she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Her? Her who?" Jim asked, standing in front of you beside Barbara now.

"Her." You said again, pointing to your head.

"That's you." Jim said, and you shook your head, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"It was the other me!" You yelled, not liking him saying it was you. Jim's heart broke, he always knew you were special, but he never realised just how badly or deeply it was. 

"Call the cops." Jim told Barbara, who whipped her head to look at him.

"What? No! They'll take her away!" She yelled at him.

"She killed her babysitter!" Jim yelled back, and he sighed, "Fine, you stay here with Y/N, I'll go call them." He said before pulling his phone out and walking away.

"Mum, am I going to Arkham?" You asked, and she teared up before nodding slowly.


	2. Hi Gorgeous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've been in Arkham for a while now, and it's your birthday!

_Six Months Later _

They really did it. They really threw you, a 14 year old girl, into Arkham. An asylum for the criminally insane. You didn't know how to feel, you were torn between so many different emotions. You were angry that your father didn't even try and put up a fight for you. You were sad that your mother agreed to not visit you when he told her not to, that you were not the same anymore because of what you had done. Jim said that until you got better, or started improving, you would be estranged from them.

When you arrived, the guards had immediately tossed you into the common room, which was filled with filthy psychopaths, you immediately went to the empty corner at the end of the room. Until, someone approached you. A man. He introduced himself as Richard Sionis, and he said that he could keep you safe and get you whatever you desired.

_Chocolate._

That was your first thought. You couldn't stand to eat the mush that they served you in Arkham. Nor did you know why he was helping you. You asked what he wanted in return, but he merely responded with, _"You're just a kid, and it's not safe for woman in Arkham. Let alone teenage girls."_

So from then on, you had an alliance with his group. They all liked you, and made sure to protect you. Even Greenwood, the cannibal. You just had this way about you, which got people under your thumb.

Right now, you were laying on your scratchy Arkham bed, staring up at the ceiling as you hummed a tune that Barbara use to sing to you. You missed her. You missed your mother. You missed her smell, and her hugs. You missed how she protected you with her life, because, as she once said, _"You are my life."_

But she was just as bad as Jim was, because neither he, nor has she, ever even wrote you a letter, let alone visited you. Not _once_. But after a couple of months, you got over it, and chalked it up as them never really caring about you.

"Gordon!" You heard the guard, Timothy, yell out as he unlocked your cell door and opened it wide enough for you to step out.

"Hey Timmy!" You say enthusiastically, jumping up from the bed and skipping out of your cell, "Guess what?" You ask.

"What?" He asked, amusement in his face at your excitement.

"I'm 15 today!" You cheered, and he cracked a small smile.

"Happy birthday." He said before grabbing your wrist and gently leading you to get your food.

"I got any visitors?" You asked hopefully, but all he did was give you a sympathetic look as he shook his head. Your face dropped a little, realising that your parents weren't even coming for your birthday.

"Sorry, Y/N." He said, before his face actually lit up, "But, I did bring you a little something!" He then stopped walking and reached into his little fanny pack that he had, and pulled out a little container before handing it to you.

"What's this?" You asked, confused at this kind gesture.

"Open it!" He said excitedly as you pulled the lid off to reveal six little cupcakes, all saying 'Happy Birthday Y/N'.

"You brought me cupcakes?" You asked him, looking up with tears in your hazel green eyes.

"Yeah, my wife made them for you." He said, and some of the tears managed to roll down your cheeks as you lunged in for a hug.

"Tell her I said thank you! And thank you, Timmy!" You said, and he chuckled.

"Anytime, Y/N." He said before continuing to take you to get your food. You held the container of treats in an iron like grip, hugging it to your frame, ready to attack anyone who would dare to try and take it from your protective hold, "Be good." He said as he let you go to the line full of lunies, and you just gave him a smirk. When you finally got to the front of the line, the lady who was serving the food, Christina, instantly turned her frown into a smile when she saw you.

"Hey, Christie!" You greeted.

"Hey, Y/N, happy birthday!" She said in such a nice tone, looking around before pulling a lunch tray out from under the table she worked at to reveal sweets and treats. There was cake, mini m&m's, ice cream, and some fairy bread.

"Thank you so much, Christie!" You said, feeling so moved by everyone's kindness towards a murderer like yourself. 

"It's no problem, after all, a young girl like yourself shouldn't have to spend her 15th birthday in this loony bin." Christie said, and you shrugged with a sad smile, "I'm sorry that your parents aren't coming." She apologised, and you immediately shook your head.

"No, no no! It's not your fault, it's just them being bad parents." You dismissed as she nodded, "Well, I better go to my table. It's good seeing you, Christie. I'll see you later." 

"Bye, Y/N!" She said as you started making your way to your table. When you sit down, your immediately greeted by the guys saying happy birthday.

"Your one year away from your sweet 16th." Sionis said, and you raised your eyebrows at him.

"I don't know how sweet it could possibly be in here." You mutter.

"Whats in that container?" Sionis asked, pointing to what Timothy gave you.

"Timmy's wife made me cupcakes." You said happily as you started snacking on the sweets you had.

"That was nice of him, I guess." Greenwood scoffed in jealousy, and you just rolled your eyes at the cannibals antics. 

"Y/N, you should probably know that there's a new guy in here. Not too much older then you." Sionis said, and you gestured for him to continue, seeing as you were busy stuffing your face with real food and not just mush, "His name is Jerome Valeska, he's 18 I think, and he killed his mother."

"I care about this because.... why do I care about this?" You asked, and he chuckles at the chocolate that's around your mouth. It's clear that when you lost your privileges to be treated like a human being, you lost the care factor to eat like a normal, polite person.

"Because I don't want you to get freaked out when Jerome comes." Sionis said.

"Why would I get freaked out?" You asked.

"Because he's new and you don't know him." He said, and you scoffed down the last bit of food that you had.

"Damn, where did all of that food go?" You asked yourself.

"I have an idea, it's all around your face." Sionis said, and you giggled as you felt a hand on your shoulder. You flinched, instantly spinning to see a guard that you didn't know yet.

"You have a visitor." The guard said, and grabbed you by the arm, yanking you out of the common room and making your way to the visiting room. He opened the door to reveal a face you have wanted but hated for the past 6 months.

"Look at you in that dress, you can make even the Arkham stripes look like fashion." The visitor said as you wiped you're mouth off of food.

"You. Why are you here now? After all of these months!" You snapped as you were shoved into the seat opposite your mother, Barbara.

"I miss you, I miss my little girl. Happy birthday." Barbara said, her crystal blue eyes holding guilt.

"Why didn't you visit me then? If you really love me, then why haven't I seen a glimpse of you in the past 6 months?" You spoke, your voice stern, as if every word you said had been soaked in venom.

"Jim didn't want me to." Barbara said, making you scoff.

"Bullshit, you're your own person! You're so pathetic." You said in the same tone.

"I know that, and I'm sorry." She said, but you could see something was bothering her.

"No, there's something else." You said, narrowing your eyes as you leaned across the table.

"Your father and I, we aren't together anymore, he's seeing another woman." Barbara said, and you had to admit that it felt like you were stabbed in the chest. How could your father just move on from you and your mother that easily?

"Where were you then?" You asked, crossing your arms over your chest.

"I left Gotham for a couple of months, and I only just came back." She said, and you just shook your head.

"Don't pretend that you care about me." You said, shaking your head in annoyance.

You don't know why you were doing this, you wanted her to visit you. You wanted your mother back. But, as soon as your handed the opportunity to tell her what you've been wanting to say for the past 6 months, you ruined it. Why? Because your petty.

"I do! I love you more then anything!" She yelled, and you flinched, "I have been working on finding people in the high places of Gotham, trying to find someone who could help get you out of here. I have been attending all of these parties, trying to find someone who can bring you back to me because I miss you so much!" Barbara admitted, and you started sobbing right there.

"Really?" You asked, your voice small.

"Jim thinks that I haven't visited because he told me not to, but I haven't visited because I'm trying to get you out." She said, reaching across the table and grabbing your smaller hand, holding it in hers, "But I've been informed that you have been behaving, that you're showing signs of recovery! You keep this up, and they'll let you out in a couple of weeks." Barbara whispered to you, and your eyes went wide.

"Really?" You asked again, squeezing her hand as if it were a way to reassure yourself that she was really here.

"Then when you're out, we are leaving Gotham, and we are never seeing Jim again!" She promised, and you nodded.

"Time is up." The guard said, and Barbara stood up and went and hugged you. She had such a tight hold on you that you didn't know if you would ever be able to leave it. Not that you minded, you missed her hugs more then the normal food.

"Behave!" She whispered to you before she let go and left.

It took a second for it to click that she put something into your hand. A box. The guard then grabbed you and took you back into the common room, and when you got there, you went to the table that had your group and sat down next to Sionis and some red head you didn't know. But, you had to admit, he wasn't that bad looking!

"What's that?" Dobkins asked, pointing at the box Barbara gave you, and you didn't respond, you just kept staring at it.

"Who was the visitor?" Sionis asked.

"My mother finally came." You said in a monotone voice as you pulled the lid off to reveal the necklace that Barbara once saw you eyeing off. It was a diamond and ruby necklace, and it was beautiful.

"Hi gorgeous." You heard a raspy but still attractive voice say from beside you, and you turned to see the redhead.

"I'm Jerome."


End file.
